


This Moment

by JackiLeigh



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: This is a tribute to James Rebhorn.  The actor who played Reese Hughes.  He will be missed.





	This Moment

This Moment

AN: I really liked Reese Hughes, but not in the beginning, I have to admit. The reason being he didn't like Neal. He couldn't see the potential. But Neal proved him wrong, and then Reese come to like the young man, very much. And then I started to like Reese. I was so hopeful, somehow, someway that they could bring that character back into the storyline. Of course, that is completely impossible now. 

So I just say, thank you, James Rebhorn, for your contribution to a wonderful show. You will be missed.

His tears surprised him. He had gotten dressed quickly, deciding at the last moment. He declined a ride from June's driver. He didn't want anybody to see him cry.

"I'll get it, Hon." El said, trying to put on her shoe as she reached for the door. She pulled the door open. "Hon, it's…."

El looked at Neal for just a moment. She finished with her shoe, and then she pulled him into her arms. "Oh, Sweetie." She said, hugging him tightly.

Neal cleared his throat and stepped back after a moment. "I know its last minute, but I didn't know... I need to talk to Peter." He said, looking around the room.

El smiled. "He's upstairs. Peter knew how Reese felt about you. He and Peter talked about you, as a part of their job, of course. But Reese really, genuinely liked you."

Peter started down the stairs as he straightened his tie. He was not surprised to see Neal.

Both El and Neal looked up.

"Peter, I just…. I know its last minute. But I didn't…I didn't know if I would be allowed to go. I didn't know if I wanted to go. It's just…dead bodies aren't my thing." Neal ranted. "And then the etiquette. Is it even appropriate for me to go? I mean…I don't work for him since he was so high up. I'm like the red-headed stepchild here."

Peter couldn't help but smile. "I am not sure what the etiquette is here either, Neal. And you are not the red-headed step-child." He grinned, tears in his eyes. "Reese liked you, very much. And it's obvious you liked him, or you wouldn't be here."

"I just…I can't believe it. A heart attack, and he just…. He didn't even get to really enjoy his retirement." Neal replied.

"You're ready to go, Neal. I already cleared it with the Marshals." Peter replied.

Neal sighed. "Even after everything was over, I was hoping he would come back."

"I loved that Reese treated you as an equal." El said to Peter.

Peter nodded. "…from day one, for 10 years."

"He was so supportive of the partnership between you and Neal." El nodded. She slipped her arms around Peter's waist.

"He will be missed." Peter stated.

THE END


End file.
